Feliks Łukasiewicz
Feliks Łukasiewicz is a friend of Toris Laurinaitis' in the manga/anime, Hetalia, and the Tea Leaves series. He is the personification of Poland. Appearance and Personality Appearance He has light, shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes. He wears a green uniform with matching cape, and tan boots. Sometimes he is drawn with a green capelet worn over his jacket, though in one preliminary design of Poland, he wore a full-length cape instead. His uniform probably was inspired by the ones of Podhale Rifles. An earlier, alternate color scheme for Feliks exists, where his uniform and eyes are colored blue instead of green. Personality He was once a super nation that controlled Middle and Eastern Europe with his partner Toris in the Middle Ages, until Ivan split them apart and he was annexed. Despite this, he kept rising back (described "like a phoenix"), noting that Feliks is a very strong country. It is difficult for others to get to know him because he acts shy and has anxiety towards strangers. However, once he becomes used to someone, he will never let go and will act troublesome. He is a cheerful, somewhat selfish man who is rather forceful with his opinions. Because he is short-sighted and impulsive, other nations can easily take advantage of him. He has a Nagoya dialect, often translated in English as a "valley girl" accent. Even though Himaruya resigned from the idea of Poland as a crossdresser, fans still tend to show him this way. One instance (in the sequel to Christmas Rampage 2007) was removed from the site. He also says that he is "Fabulous"! Back Story Feliks appeared briefly in Episode 01 when he intervened in the confrontation between Ivan and Toris and threatened to make the former's capital Warsaw. He formally appears in Episode 47, where Arthur and Francis talk to him about Ludwig. Feliks's eyes are slightly altered to have more shine to them in his anime design, while in the manga they are flatly-colored. His hair is also a more yellow shade of blond. In the 5th season, his hair is a slightly darker color, and he has more cat-like eyes that are more kelly-green then the dark green they were before. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Feliks gets the call just like everyone else about the Woman in Red. Instead of panicking, he pulls out a MAG-08 from his desk drawer. Later, he is seen talking to Toris and showing off his gun, calling it his "future wife". The Lithuanian man says that won't be enough to stop her, but Feliks says it's better than doing nothing. He asks his friend where he can find bullets for it, saying that he needs it "scare away some annoying kids that keep harassing my ponies". Toris has his doubts. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Feliks remembers seeing a strange ghost in the woods during WWII. He was the one who took Toris back to base after his encounter with the ghost in the woods during another war. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Feliciano Vargas Main Article: Feliciano Vargas Feliciano and Feliks are shown to be good friends in a few of the "Extra Stories" and Comic Diary strips; it is suggested that they knew each other since they were small children. It was Feliks who gave Feliciano the idea to make an ejectable seat in Ludwig's Kubelwagon, as he had previously designed an airplane with one (which backfired on him). Toris Laurinaitis Main Article: Toris Laurinaitis Feliks' partner, who he refers to as Liet, (short for Lietuva, the Lithuanian word for Lithuania). The two are close, though Toris feels like he is often dragged around. Feliks was initially shown to be rather self-centered and unconcerned about Toris' problems; in later strips, it appears their friendship is not as one-sided as it was portrayed. Feliks' character has changed over the years, and he is much less selfish in the newer strips. A "missing" page of Chapter 5 revealed that Feliks possibly did care for Toris underneath it all, as he stated, "I, like, totally don't care what Toris thinks of me. Even if you, like, hate me, it totally doesn't change that I like you." Then he says that he will try to be less selfish. The expression he uses in Japanese can also mean "love". But the validity of that statement remains ambiguous, due to the dream sequence-nature of the scenario (as it may have been Toris' own interpretation of Feliks' nature). Gilbert Beilschmidt Main Article: Gilbert Beilschmidt When Gilbert was banished from Hungary, he found a new home at Feliks' house. Their relations became bad, and the two started to argue with each other. At the Battle of Tannenberg, Feliks, together with Toris, succeeded in beating Gilbert but, due to the economic problems caused by the preparations for war, was unable to fully exploit the victory. Much later, Gilbert, as an independent kingdom, played a major role in the partitions of Feliks. Today, they still seem to dislike and annoy each other, a reference to the fact that some territory that was historically Prussian (Silesia) is now part of Poland. Ivan Braginski Main Article: Ivan Braginski The two have argued with each other since the early 1600s, when Feliks succeeded in capturing Moscow. Ivan got his revenge by joining Gilbert and Roderich in the partitions of Feliks. On the early 20s, Poland invaded west Belarus, and zones of Ukraine. In 1939, Ivan decided to partition Feliks again in conjunction with Ludwig, to restore back the stolen territories to Ukraine and Belarus. Their relationship was further soured by the post-war Soviet domination. It should be noted that Feliks is not afraid of Ivan as he actively defends Toris from him despite the inherent threat. Trivia * Feliks' birthday, July 22nd, is often a point of controversy with fans due to the fact that it references the foundation date of a "free Poland" under Communist rule. November 11th is seen as more acceptable, due to it being the date that Poland was reestablished as a country after WWI. It remains to be seen whether or not Himaruya will retcon the birthdate (as he did with other characters). In the Polish translation of the manga published by Studio JG, the latter birthdate was used to avoid such controversy. * According to notes by Hidekaz Himaruya, Feliks was originally designed as being female but was changed to a male character sometime in production, though the feminine sense of attire was kept to give him the crossdresser angle. * In a somewhat noticeable continuity error, Feliks and Toris are shown in their teens during the Battle of Grunwald in What Happened After Tannenburg, though another strip written at the same time (that took place in the Chibitalia timeframe) showed them to still be small children long after that would have taken place. * Originally, it was said that Feliciano and Feliks first met each other in their teens while Feliks had been partitioned and Italy was still not yet independent. However, the Comic Diary strip depicts the two playing together as small children. It might be because in the time of Renaissance Polish king Zygmunt I the Old had married duchess Bona Sforza, who brought with herself to Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth Italian artists, architects, scientists, etc. Source * Basic Information: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Poland Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human